


Graduation Present

by smitty41c



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smitty41c/pseuds/smitty41c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A student receives a special graduation present from his favourite teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduation Present

It was his last day of high school and he wanted to give his favourite teacher a goodbye she would never forget. Miss Espinoza had been his Spanish teacher for 3 years and was by far his favourite teacher at West-lake high. After school he walked to her classroom and politely knocked on the door waiting for a response from inside the class. "Come inside" called Miss Espinoza, he entered the class room. Miss Espinoza was sitting behind her desk, she was a young petite Spanish woman, with long black hair, today she was dressed in a white button up blouse and a tight navy blue pencil skirt which fit perfectly to the curves of her body. He walked across the room as the small teacher rose to meet him. She embraced him in a tight hug. "I'm so proud of you" Miss Espinoza whispered to him, "thank you" he replied with a grin on his face. "Now that you've finished high school i think you deserve a reward" Miss Espinoza had a deviant look in her eyes "One that i think you will enjoy". The petite woman took a step back and smiled. "Are you ready?" Miss Espinoza asked with a sexy smirk on her face. He slowly nodded, Miss Espinoza took the top button of her blouse between her index finger and thumb and twisted until the button popped through the hole on the other side of her collar her hands trailed down to the next button, and next button, until all the buttons had been undone. Miss Espinoza stood there with her top unbuttoned, he could just see part of the older woman's bra which looked to be a pink and white lace rimmed. She looked into his eyes and slowly reached up to grab the collars of her blouse, she pulled the shoulders of the shirt down and let it fall to the floor. He stared at her small but beautiful covered breasts "Like what you see?" Joked Miss Espinoza, "Very much so" he smiled as he replied. "Would you like to see more?" asked Miss Espinoza. "Of course i would" he smiled at her and she winked back. She reached behind her back and unhooked her pink and white lace bra and let the straps rest on her shoulders, she slowly reached across her body and slid her left bra strap down her arm until it was caught at the inside of her elbow, she did the same thing for the other sides strap and left the straps resting there for a few seconds, teasing him even more, she pulled her arms out of the straps and held the front of the bra against her breasts, after a second she let go of the cups of Miss Espinoza let go of the front of her bra letting it fall to the floor next to her earlier removed blouse. She stood there, her tan skinned breasts glowing in the afternoon light, she had small brown areolae and her dark nipples we're erect due to the temperature of the air, she inhaled and exhaled her petite breasts moving with her chest. He stepped forward and put his hands on Miss Espinoza's wide hips, he leaned forward and placed a light kiss upon Miss Espinoza's lips, Miss Espinoza reached around his back and pulled him in tighter for a more forceful kiss. He removed his lips from her and trailed kisses along the side of her face to her cheek, then slowly pecked down the side of the beautiful teachers face until his lips rested on her neck, he place a large kiss on her neck and Miss Espinoza let out a small moan, he continued kissing her neck for a few seconds, Miss Espinoza continuing to moan with pleasure, he breathed down the side of her neck until his lips hovered above her defined collarbone and he placed a gentle kiss on it, because of this Miss Espinoza tightened her grip on his back and moaned a little louder than before. He continued to kiss down her chest, but stopped just above her breast. He slide his had up the side of Miss Espinoza's body and grasped her soft breast from underneath, slowly leaning forward his lips hovered over Miss Espinoza's erect nipples, he extended his tongue and licked the tip of Miss Espinoza's golden nipple. Miss Espinoza let out an extremely loud moan and he felt her whole body shiver in his hand, he wrapped his lips around her now wet nipple and sucked, causing Miss Espinoza to squeal. He slid his other hand up her side and firmly grabbed her vacant breast, squeezing and kneading it as he went to work with his mouth on her other nipple, after a few minutes of this Miss Espinoza pushed him back, stared him deep in the eyes and whispered "Just fuck me already". He stepped forward grabbing her and turning her so that she was facing her desk, Miss Espinoza shoved all her office supplies and papers onto the floor to make room for her, he bent her over the desk and spanked her making her let out a cute giggle. He squatted down behind Miss Espinoza, grabbing her ankles and slowly running his hands up her toned calves and thighs until is hands we're firmly place on the foreign goddess's large ass, he wondered how such a small girl could have such a round ass. He grabbed the hem of Miss Espinoza's tight skirt and pulled it up over her voluptuous rear end, revealing her matching pink and white lace underwear, her panties we're already quite damp, he could tell from just looking, that Miss Espinoza was very sensitive. He grabbed the waist of her knickers and pulled them down to her ankles, giving him a perfect view of her tan puckered ass hole and her clean shaven, wet, swollen vagina. He lightly nibbles on Miss Espinoza's ass cheek causing her to squeal, and trailed his tongue down to her cute, tight ass hole. He licked Miss Espinoza's ass hole for a good five minutes before reaching up and inserting his slender middle finger into her wet snatch. Miss Espinoza let out a cute, but sexy moan as he continued to pleasure her, minute after minute inserting another finger into her tight pussy, slowly stretching her and getting her warmed up for the next activity. After 10 minutes for fingering Miss Espinoza's Ass Hole and Vagina he pulled his fingers out from inside her and stood up, Miss Espinoza tried to lift her head up to look around but her forced it back down against the desk, "Don't look yet, it's supposed to be a surprise" he grunted as he undid the belt on his pants, slowly unzipping them, building up the tension in Miss Espinoza's pussy. His penis was already erect from just seeing her beautiful body and it struggled to be freed from his boxer shorts. He pulled his boxer shorts down to his ankles and took hold of his cock. He readied it at the entrance of Miss Espinoza's snatch, rubbing it against her folds and clitoris, she breathed in and held her breath as he pushed his hips forward, his member slowly entering Miss Espinoza's tight entrance. "I've been waiting 3 years for this this moment" he whispered in her ear as his shaft pushed deep into Miss Espinoza's hole, he fucked her, slowly at first, but began to pick up pace. Miss Espinoza moaned with each thrust, her pussy juices running down the inside of her thighs and coating his long cock. He reached out and grabbed several strands of Miss Espinoza's hair in his hands, cause her head and chest to be lifted of the desk, letting her perky breasts jump as he rammed her from behind. They had been fucking for a while now and he could feel the pressure in his balls overwhelming him, he thrust harder into her pussy that slowly began to feel tighter and tighter. "I'm... g..going to.... cum" Miss Espinoza managed to say between her moaning and breathing, but he didn't let up, he fucked her harder and faster than before and a few seconds later he felt the walls of her pussy squeeze against his shaft, the tightness of Miss Espinoza's vagina took him over the edge, he filled the sexy tan teacher with all the cum that he could, at the same time Miss Espinoza sprayed her juices all over his thighs, he smiled as he thrust into her one last time before removing his cock from her soaking pussy. Miss Espinoza was unmoving, still bent over her desk, he could see the thick white cum he had just pumped inside her slowly leak out and drip onto her thighs and onto the floor. He could she the biggest grin spread over Miss Espinoza's face, it looked as if she had enjoyed it just as much as he had. "Are you ready for round two" he asked Miss Espinoza who was still recovering from her intense orgasm. "Of Course" she smiled, with that response he stepped forward and readied his cock at the entrance of the small woman's tight ass hole. "Here it comes" he laughed.


End file.
